Love For Ash
by ProtoCross
Summary: Dawn finds herself falling deep in love with Ash.


If there are any errors, please tell me. Wrote this so long ago.

In a forest at night time, eleven-year old Dawn was sitting in front of a warm fire. Her friends were already asleep. On the other hand, she couldn't sleep for whatever reason. Dawn checked her Poketch to see what time it was.

It was a few minutes after midnight.

'Man, I really can't sleep tonight, can I? I must really be out of it.' she thought to herself.

She looked over to her friends, who seemed to be enjoying their sleep. Dawn stared into the sky and began to think. Then she looked back at the sleeping Ash and smiled. "He's been really kind and helpful," she said quietly.

He was one of those people who was kind, gentle and thoughtful to others, not to mention he was very handsome with his raven hair and loving chocolate brown eyes (which were covered by his eyelids). Dawn quickly shook her head from those thoughts and stared back into the sky. The stars were beautiful, but they couldn't compare to Ash. She shook her head once again and scolded herself.

"Ash is cute, but you shouldn't think that… WAIT A MINUTE, DID I JUST SAY HE WAS CUTE?"

Dawn blushed at herself, why was she thinking about Ash? At that moment, Ash began to wake up. She covered her mouth; had she really been that loud? Brock looked like he was about to wake up too, before going back to sleep. He was dreaming about Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. Embarassed, Dawn just watched him, trying not to look at Ash, or think about him.

"Dawn, you're still up?" he asked, but she didn't seem to hear him,

'I'm not falling for him, am I?' she thought, questioning herself. She didn't get this feeling with anyone else, not even Brock, who was almost as close to her as Ash was. Her face was now burning up because of what she was thinking.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" Ash asked, genuinely concerned. He put his palm on her forehead, making her blush redder. When he didn't get an answer from her, he said, "Guess not. Brock would know what to do. Just get some rest, and Brock will make you feel better by tomorrow."

Dawn giggled; she was glad he was so dense, because she didn't know what his reaction would be if he found out how much she _liked_ him.

"I'm okay, Ash! Really!" the blue-haired coordinator spouted out.

She then went into a tent and put on her trademark white hat, and her pink boots. She put on her scarf and tightened it. She then exited the tent and walked towards a river. Behind a bush were Ash and his Pikachu. Something was definitely wrong with Dawn, and he was going to find out what it was. But first, he would do something about these bug Pokemon that were creeping towards him. He grabbed a Pokeball and threw it.

"Chimchar!" he said, as a flaming monkey materialized from the ball. "Use Flamethrower!"

Said Pokemon released a burst of flames from its mouth. The attack didn't hit any of them, but scared them away. In a few seconds, Dawn had approached him from behind.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, no need to worry!" he said, making Dawn's face turn as red as the flame on his Chimchar's tail. Which reminded him, he returned it to his Pokeball. "What are you still doing up?"

"I-I just couldn't sleep tonight," She responded, heading over to the river.

"Would you like me to come with you?" He offered.

Dawn was taken aback from his offer. Her mind was telling her to reject it, but her mouth was actually doing the exact opposite. "Yes, I would love that."

'Why am I so nervous around him? Why didn't I just head back to bed? This is so embarrassing.' she thought, mentally smacking herself.

She didn't notice that Ash was right next to her, concerned about her well-being.

"Dawn, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, worried.

She jumped away from him quickly. She could have said she wasn't and headed back to bed to avoid further humiliation, but instead, she said, "Yeah I'm fine, lets just get to the river now."

Dawn ran to the river, with Ash trailing behind. "Dawn, slow down!" he yelled, finally catching up to her.

Dawn slowed down and stopped, having reached her destination. Little did Ash know that Dawn was still lightly blushing.

"So...why are we here again?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I just needed to clear my head for a bit. I hope you didn't feel this was a waste of your time." Dawn replied.

"No, it's okay with me! I like spending time with you!" Ash said.

Flushed, Dawn turned away from him and thought, 'He's so sweet. There's just no denying it anymore, I really do love him...but does he feel the same?'


End file.
